THE SHINNING
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: SO THS IS MY NEWEST STORY I HOPE U GUYS LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

(I WATCHD DA MOVIE AN IT WAS SUPER AMAZIN SO I WROTE DIS FIK! (I COULDNT FIND IT IN DA MOVIES SEKTION THO? ) ANYWAZE HERES MI NEW STORY!)

CHAPTR 1, ZEPHY GETZ ADOKTED!

SO, once upon a time, there was a really beautiful gurl named Zephyra Temptress Destiny night death Wayland potter horan Stylez Hood Callum Hemmingz Malik. and dat gurl was ME!111 I was very beautiful and sexuh and wherever I went there wuz HOT GUYS falling down at mi feet! I had long blak hair with red streeks highlights in it, mi eyes were purple with red in them, and I had BIG SEXUH RED LIPS that were red on there own without needing makeup! A/nd I had permanent sexuh black circls under mi eyes that mad mi look like a sex VAMPIRE!

My parents dyed when I was little,they got killed when dey wer stayin at this creepy Overlook hotel thingy,so I had 2 go to a orphanage!111111 The orphanage was really mean n stuff and they loked up all the orphens in cages and didnt giv us much food!

So, one day I was at da orphanage dying of starvetion in my cage and crying teerz of saddnes because WOULD ANYBODY EVER rescue me from dis horrible orphanage?

den,

SUDDENLY,

"ZZHRYA" said the Orphaange man name Mike "u have a VISOTOR! Theres some guys here who want to ADOPT U!"

T/hen, the guys who wanted to adopt me!came out

T/here name were WENDY AND JACK TORRENCE! Wendy wuz kind of ugli but JACK W UZ SUPPER HOT!11111111 He had kool eybrowz!

"We want to ADOPT you to raplace our son Dany who dyed last Ffirday" said Wendy seuxly "he had dis imaginary friend named TONY excpet tony wuz REAL and he kileld Dany! And den we had to BURN DOWN ARE HOUSE to get rid of Tony so now we hav 2 move into the *OVVERLOOK HOTEL1!(* ""

So then, they ADOKTED ME!

"now u can go back with us Too the OVERLOOK HOTEL!"

dEY went into their car and I went with them, Also I got let out of mi cage and got to change out of my ugli Orfinage dress into some sexy new cloths! I got a beutiful black net dress with lacy stuff around it, blakk lether thong, bra with lace stuff on it, gold chain nexklace with mi scropion with red ruby eyees thingys on it, blak lether armbanz wit picturz of 5s0s on it and 1d and HARRY STYLZ AND ZAYNE! and red fishnetz on my armz n legz, and HENNa tattoz of 5202 and 1d and fallout boy lyricz written all over mi armz an legz an in mi CLEVAGE, and blak lether stileto helz dat where 12 inchez tall dey mad me look so SEXI! and blak masckarea, blak eyshadow, an blood colrd lipstik.

we Were in da car den der appeard dis DEAD CORSPE next to me!

"OMG" i said "whats dis DEAD CORPSE doin here?"

I relized, da corpse was da DEAD SON dany of wendy and jack!

"OMG"

"Wat r u talkin about" said Jack wit a confuzd look on his fac "T/hers nothin there"

"Den I relized, I was

DA ONLY 1

who could see da body! Maybd Im halloucinating!?1 I thought then smoked some drugz because of ahalluinations.

Den jack pulld over da car an we arrivd at DA OUTLOKK HOTEL!

...

...

CLIFFIE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**(PLS RED AND REVIOUW NO FLAMS PLS)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2, DA OUTLOOK HOTEL11!**_

When we got 2 da OUTLOOK HOTEL der was this guy at the door "My name is mr. Sturet ULLAMN!" He opened da door let us in "NOW, it it time for your INTERVRIOW!" He took jack away 2 his office then started asking all dem nosy questions "HOW OLD RO U?" "23" sed Jakc sexily "WERE DID U WORK B4 DIS"? "At da skool" sed Jack sexily. "HU IS DIS SEXY YOUNG GURL?" said Mr. Ullemen looking at me sexily. "DIS IS...MY new adopted DAUGHTER!" said Jak sexily.

We left, THEN, this guy named DICK came to got us and show us around the hotel. HIS NAME WAS DICK! kind of like U-NO-WAT! LOL!11111 Then he took us to the kitchens and showed us all the food THERE WUZ SO MUCH FOOD! There were also house elfs to prepare al the food!1111 They were cooking a feast sexily for us! Then mr. Dick and me sat down at a table "I SEE SOMETHING VRY SPECIAL IN U" he said lookin at me "you are...A SHINER!"

"wat da fuk does dat mean"

"it meenz you can reed minds an stuf! try it!11" HE

Then, I tryed to reed his mind!

Then, I did it!111111

He was thinking about ho SEXI I was!11111 Then he relized I wuz reedin his mind and turned brite red "sorry I WUZ not meaning 2 thnk about that!" he cryed turning brite red.

MY NEW SHINEING SUPER POWER WAS SOAWEOSME!1111111111

Den, Dick showed us to our room, we had this HUGE APARTMENT with it's own kitchen, 3 bathroosm (2 FOR EACH OF US!1)and i got mi own special bedrom al 2 MISELF! The bedroom had a huge queen bed marbl floorz gold carpet a HUGE glittery chanelir hangin from da ceiling, a WARDROBE full of all my amazin SEXHA clothes "omg HOW did u know what kinds of cloths I liked?/"111111111 I scremd in joy THEN my veyr own bthroom with a SOLID GOLD toilet bathtub sink and the floors were made of solid gold too! THEN, Dick said, "I LOVE UOU SEXPHRYA"

"OMG "

i SAID

"I LUV U 2!1111!11"

Den, dick had 2 leave 2 go on his winter break, he was trajically sad that he had 2 leave me the love of his life behind~! B/ut then he left, and it was just me wnedy Jack!111 and we were stuck all alone by ourselves in the Overlook hotel!111111

I WAS SO SAD!


	3. Chapter 3

THANX 4 UR REVEW!1111111111111 I MGLAD U LIKE!11111

CHAPTER 3, CREEPY STUFF HAPPENING IN DA HTEL!

Dat nite, me and Wendy n jack ate DINNER in our kitchen thingy we had a huge feest that had been prepared by the overlooks house elf servants! The dinner was chikin turnkey pizza ice creem yogrt salad pie and chOCOCLATE MOOSE! We ate our dinner then I relized jack was thinkin SEXY THOUTHS about me, and Wendy was thinking about KILLING ME! becoz she was jelous lol. Qiikly I ran away as she grabed an AX nd started swingin it around trying to kill me! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i scremed then running away as she almost beheded me but instead the ax smashd in2 da wall chopping a huge piece out "O NO" said Wendy cryingly grabbing her ax again then SWINGING IT AT MI HEAD AGAIN TRYING 2 KILL ME!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Wendy. I divd away f4om her and then fell on da ground den she was above me swingin da ax down she STARTED TO CUT OF MI HEAD!111111111... DEN, da sexy jack Toranxe came up behind "NO OU CANOT KIL ZEPHYRA FOR SHE IS MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LUV" said he then grabbing W/endy throwing her CROSS THE ROOM! She dyed, then! Jakc said "XPEOHRYA I LOVE YOU" then and he profesed his love to me cryingly while bend down on one nee.

"ok lol" I said.

Den we went 2 our room Wendy had rezureekted bak 2 life but I didnt reely know why, lol. Jak wuz'nt allowd 2 cheet while his whife was still alive, so they sexed 2gether nd I got in mi room alone, sad, cryingly! I waz so lonley here!

Den,

VOICES!

"WER CUMMIN 2 GET U LOL" said da kreepy voices out in da hall

"JACK WATS DAT" said Wind yskaredly bcuz she wuz a wimp, lol.

"I DONT NO" Jak said cryingly

Den, I bravley went out in2 da hall 2 conquer da kreepy voice! "I WILL KILL U" I said DEN, and grabbed a ANCIENT RUSTY OLD SWORD off da wall den swinging it threteningly in fornt of me "DIE U FUKERS WHOEVER DARETH COME TO MY HOTEL!" D/en, der wuz some kreepy ghosts in front of me, SO, I swung mi ax at dem and DEY CUT IN HALF1! Den, dDEY WERE GONE! "Hurrah 4 zephrya"! said Jakc n Wendy hapily then celebritnng 4 mi VIKTORY1! "u have SAVED DA OUTLOOK!"They through me up on their sholders and carryed me around happly then...

"WILL U B MY GURLFRNED" said Jak, and wendy 2 cuz she wuz bi,

"lol NOPE" I said cuz im not gay. B/ut, "JAKCC I LUV I" then I relized, how had I ever liked him, he was so STUPID! He hadnt even defendted himself during da attak by gosts, he had only hiddenwhile I did all da dirty wwurk! NO

I said

Den...

DA ELEVETOR BLEW UP!1111111111111111111

...

...


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4, DA ELVORATOR

O NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111 SCREMED JACK AND WENDY, but, I WAS TOO BRAVE TO SCREMǃ (scremign is FOR SISSYsǃ) I bravley went over 2 da elevator den DER QAS blood flying ot of it, going EVRYWHER, ugh GROSS u better not get on my clothesǃ DEN, I got a ENORMOSU mop and started moppin up all da blood den throw all da mops out da window. DERE, da mess it cleanǃ "HURRAH 4 CZPOHEYRA" said Daj and Wendi. "U SACED DA DAYǃ'"

We went back 2 out rom and went 2 slep for da rest of da nite.

MI BED W AS SUPER BIG N COMFYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 Except, it would of been better to share with...MI BOYFREIENDǃ I need a boyfriendǃ" I said cryingly "how Will I ever get one if all da guyz r losersǃ?"

Den,

A MAN APPEREDǃ

HE

WAS

SUPER

HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTǃ

He wuz wering a suit an he had like some blodd comin off his face "I AM DELBRET GRADY" he said in a sexy deep odl fashined kind of brith adcent voiceǃ "I AM DA SERVUNT CARTARKER THINGY OF DA OVERLOOK1ǃ" Den, he bowd down b4 mi "I AM UR SERVUNT I WILL DO ANYTHING U WISH OF ME" So then, I said "OK SERVUNT GO MAK ME SOME FOOD"

He want to make me a enormous feest of chocolate nad icecreamǃ And den I 8 da whole thing hungriley

"I lov u" said Grydy

"OMG"

Den, he got down on 2 knee nd pulld out a box with rings in it then "WILL U MARRY ME?""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''

"omg yes YESǃ111111111111111111"

Den, we got marryedǃ I put on da rung and started cryin cuz now I had waht I wanted, da most beutfiul husbend of everǃ11111111111 and he had DA MOST SEXYEST BRITISH ACENTǃ11111111

"I lvu u Zephrya" hE birtished in his sexy voice.

Then, we mad love for da very first timeǃ (like ARE HONEYMONN, but better, becoz we didnt even hav to leave are house 2 hav da honeymmonnǃ") Den, wile we wer loving, Grady brithsed in his sexy briths voice "I LOVE U ZEPHRYA ONYL U" and I mad moning sounds an cryed bcuz I was so happy finaly. "OMG' Den we mad lov all nite.


End file.
